A Poem of My Love
by purkle-dragon-goddess
Summary: Mokuba’s writing poetry. Seto wants to make sure he doesn’t get hurt.


**Title:** (CDPC) A Poem of My Love

**Author:** purkle dragon goddess

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing(s):** Mokuba - Seto

**Original Characters:** None

**Type: **Don't think there is one.

**Status:** One-shot

**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh or anything related to it; I'm just borrowing the boys for a little while and promise to return them only slightly used.

**Summary:** Mokuba's writing poetry. Seto wants to make sure he doesn't get hurt.

Reading over the words as they appeared upon the screen in front of him, Seto shook his head in disbelief. How had he missed the signs? His little brother was growing up. Too fast in his opinion, but that really did not have any merit where the natural course of things were concerned. However, when had the time come that Mokuba turned to writing poetry? Sappy poetry at that.

Words disappeared only to reappear, rearranged, rewritten, whole phrases wiped away. He had seen the same thing happen several times over the last few days, watching in silence as his brother wrote apparent love poems for someone unworthy of his notice. Who ever this girl was, she undoubtedly was not good enough for Mokuba. However, the boy was obviously unaware of the fact since he kept writing the drivel.

At first Seto thought, while peering into his brother's computer files, that the poems were for school, something the boy's idiot Language Arts teacher had come up with to torture her students as his once did. It was only after Mokuba failed to come asking for his help with proofreading it that he realized it was not for school.

All the same, this had now gone on now quite long enough as far as he was concerned. It would not do to have Mokuba hurt by some little strumpet with no interest in him except for his name and what that would bring. It was time he did something about this, even if it meant Mokuba found out about the spy system set up in his personal computer. Better to have him mad for a while at his brother, than broken hearted and disillusioned.

_Deep blue _

_Crystal gazing _

_Icy, burning_

_I fall and drown._

_Gasping breathless_

_Sweet persuasion_

_Daring, loving_

_Dark as night, blinded by you._

_Smothering touches_

_Longing gazes_

_Kisses, chocolate _

_You hold me and I die._ _Melt you_

_Love beyond_

_Wanting, needing _

_Show the world the you I see._

_Kisses appealing_

_Longing intense_

_Notice, careful_

_My desire for you is too much._

_Come to me_

_Join with me_

_Coming for me _

_Come with me--my love._

Mokuba read over the lines he had just written once again. Disappointed with the last line he deleted it, replacing the words with something that seemed to fit the context better. Closing his eyes, he imagined the one the lines were for reading over them. If only that could happen. Unfortunately, Mokuba knew it would not. The one person, who needed to hear his words, never would. Maybe he could leave one out somewhere they would have to find it?

He could just see the look upon their face as they realized the depth of his feelings, coming to realize just how much he loved them. Would there be shock within those eyes? Would they return his affections? Running a hand through his hair, Mokuba dropped his head to his desktop. The uncertainty was just one of the reasons the other would never know, could never find out about this. Instead, he would continue watching, longing after someone he could not have.

A sharp knock at his door brought him quickly out of his dazed state of mind. He minimized the word program he had recently been using, hiding the words upon it. Walking over to the door, he opened it and found himself surprised as his brother was standing there. "Seto. What are you doing home?"

"What is her name?"

The question completely confused the boy, who looked at his brother as if he had grown a second head. "Her who?" He watched Seto stride over to his computer and bring the windows back to maximum.

"This her. The girl you're writing these poems for."

"The girl? I'm writing the poems for?" The words barely made it out of his mouth before his brain reminded him to think. Seto had seen the poems. All the poems. That he had written on HIS computer. "You've got my computer bugged? I cannot believe you. You come in here worried about some girl and you don't even trust me?" Mokuba fluctuated between being furious over his brother's lack of trust and relief over Seto thinking some girl was getting his attention. Falling down onto his bed, he slammed his head back on the pillows.

"Mokuba, what kind of guardian would I be if I didn't keep track of your computer usage? As your brother, maybe under normal circumstances, I wouldn't have a problem with the thought of you on Internet porn sites. However, I am your guardian and that makes one hell of a difference." Seto walked over to the bedside and sat down next to Mokuba. "Nevertheless, that is not the point here. You have for the last week, written several poems directed to another. I want to know who this person is and how they feel about you. I refuse to let you get hurt by someone who isn't good enough for you."

Closing his eyes, Mokuba sighed. "They don't know how I feel so it doesn't matter, either way."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't know if they feel the same way. Actually, I am certain they don't, so see doesn't make a bit of difference. I'm just writing." He rolled over facing away from his brother, determined not to look at him.

"Mokuba why on Earth would you be writing poetry for someone who you don't intend to give them to?" Seto found he was slipping from guardian worried over his ward's welfare, to concerned big brother worried over his little brother's happiness.

"I overheard a couple of girls at school talking about how sweet it would be if someone cared enough to write a poem for them. I thought I could do that for the one I cared about--maybe I'd give it to them one day." Mokuba turned around to look at Seto. "How do you think someone would feel about the poems I wrote?"

Seto pushed the younger boy over on the bed making room to lie down beside him. Wrapping an arm around his brother, he pulled him tight into an embrace. "I think they would feel very special and loved. I also think they would be the luckiest person ever to get that kind of response from you."

Settling into his brother's arms, Mokuba rested his head upon Seto's chest. "Good. Maybe someday I'll actually let them know."


End file.
